Reincarnation
by Meireis
Summary: I follow you around, but you only feel a breeze and look around suspiciously. I attempt to hold your hand, but mine goes right through yours. I even tried to kiss you, but all you feel is a cold presence on your lips. Mima/Meira, a short story that's mostly headcanon based.


When a spirit breaks free of its seal, they remain a spirit. However, there is a short period of time where they are a different form than the form they spend eternity with. This phrase makes the spirit only visible to certain youkais, unable to be heard if they speak or interact with any physical items. Due to this, if one wanted to contact a human, it would be fairly impossible. Humans cannot see or hear the spirits, spirits cannot pick up items or write on things. Unless the spirit's creative, there is no real easy way to contact a human.

Mima was used to the phrase thereafter breaking through her seal, however, after the her second attempt to defeat the Hakurei shrine maiden, this was slightly different for her. She had grown close to a few people, a kid genius, a stray samurai, and most importantly, her apprentice. Marisa Kirisame, only a small child at the time, around 7 years, was consistently under the care of Mima and was taught all she knew by the ghost. After being sealed, she was left in the care of Meira, one of who Mima considered far more than a familiar.

Being sealed away, she hadn't seen much of her taking care, but the fact that Marisa was now safely staying with Rika, yet another one of Mima's familiars, showed she had done a good enough job. While Mima often found herself watching over those two, she hadn't forgotten about the samurai, or her own two mentors back in Makai. Mima knew she couldn't contact them, and that she couldn't see them. The only ones who managed to contact and interact with her in such a state was Konngara and Sariel.

But that still didn't stop her from trying, not that she expected something to happen, but it was more for her own comfort, just to remind herself she could do those things eventually. While she never did try around Rika and Marisa, but it mostly around Meira. And all her attempts were things consistently running through her mind.

**_I follow you around, but you only feel a breeze and look around suspiciously. I attempt to hold your hand, but mine goes right through yours. I even tried to kiss you, but all you feel is a cold presence on your lips. When your upset, I can't put a hand on your shoulder or hug you despite your protesting, I can't console you. All I can do is watch over you._**

As upsetting as it was, Mima was still positive. This wouldn't last forever, just about a few months, a year at most. But even if it was for decades, even centuries, she'd still be sure to watch over. She had remembered what Konngara said the first time she was in this state, "I admire your persistence, I'm sure you will succeed in the future."

**_I couldn't keep you company when you returned to your empty house, when your father was nowhere to be found. I couldn't shield you from the disapproving glances of your village's occupants. Or when that man grasped your arm forcefully, yelling slurs and threats for no reason. You might have fought him well and defended yourself fine, but I couldn't stop the angered wife that slapped you so hard you fell to the ground, I couldn't brush off the mud that stained your white clothes from the fall. I can only watch._**

It wasn't all sad things that were seen.

**_I smiled when I saw you put those flowers on your father's grave, and when you stopped your errand to let a bewildered child inspect your sword. It warmed even a cold, old spirits heart when you visited and spent time with Marisa and Rika back at her garage. Letting Marisa sit on your lap as Rika blabbed on about her latest machine. I'm glad to watch._**

Besides, like she said, it won't last forever.

**_One this phrase is over, and I have a physical form. I will finally be able to hold your hand though you try to pull way in an embarrassed rush. Or hug you to the point of falling over despite you insisting I let go. Only to step back and have you smile, like every other time I did that. I can remember you getting flustered when the kids giggled and I smiled to myself. I can listen to you and tell you about what I've seen, how grateful I am for you keeping care of my dear apprentice, and most importantly, see your reaction to me returning._**

And with time, a reunion finally came.

"Y-you're back?!"

"I told you I wouldn't give up!"


End file.
